


Eyes Half Closed

by cryogenic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dildos, Dom Shisui, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Sub Itachi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is porn.<br/>I am evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Half Closed

电视机里放的是什么，那个在和别人争吵的女孩是叫罗莎还是玛丽，而一边站立着双手把住门框的男人又是谁。  
他不知道，他听不清。

手掌紧紧地贴着身体下的地板，膝盖合拢在一起，

上一件他还记得的事情是自己坐在卧室里，还潮湿着的头发散在肩膀上，止水一只膝盖压在他身后的床垫上，另一只则是踩在床边的地板上，他暖烘烘的手指和吹风机的热风一起在他的发间逡巡，鼬觉得昏昏欲睡。

止水总是在这儿浪费了太久时间，他毛茸茸的卷发总是让鼬想起什么小动物，蹭在身侧的感觉让人心中痒痒。他忍不住伸手越过肩膀向后，碰了碰止水的耳垂。

可是这时突然地咔哒一下，止水推掉了吹风机的开关。

暖烘烘的手指还在，可是接下来迎来的却是其他的、更多的冲击，这一切都那么地毋庸置疑，就像一架机器被打开又被关掉一样。

 

他被打扮了起来，却没有再换上什么让人羞耻的衣服，只是赤裸着。

止水喜欢他赤裸的样子，他的手指交会着迷一般地走遍他的全身，首先便是从额头开始，刮擦过太阳穴，接下来是嘴唇、下巴，然后沿着脖子向下，他啃咬着自己的锁骨，然后是单薄的胸口与腹部。

止水认真地装扮着他，乳头脆弱的皮肤被叼在了齿间，情欲红潮与吻痕缠遍了身体，光裸的脚掌贴着木头地板，紧贴着锁骨的项链也被舔湿，黏在身体上。

还有更多、更黏的东西。保险套的袋子被牙齿撕开，团成圈状的橡胶制品顶在他的舌尖就像孩童还未吹出口中的泡泡糖，铝箔制的包装袋掉在了他的腹部，粘糊糊的润滑液顺着破口流淌出来，又被他的体温慢慢捂热。

他本以为接下来是会用嘴帮止水戴上，然后便是一如往常的性爱，累，却也兴奋而又幸福。

可是并非如此，止水不准备那么简单地放过他。

床头柜的抽屉被拉开，被拿出的震动棒形状就像是什么融化后又再次凝固的拐杖糖一样，底部膨大，诡异地向上弯曲。

“乖，用嘴帮它戴上。”止水说道，鼬吞下那根假阳具就像他之前吞入任何止水让他吞下的东西那样，润滑液淡淡的苦味在他的舌根处回荡，口腔深处被撑开，从微微凹陷的脸颊侧面能看出被包裹的东西的形状。

“好了，再吐出来。”

恋人的声音耐心地指引着他，那些温暖的、还沾染着洗发水香气的手指向下伸入，开拓着他的身体。鼬偏过了头，却从床边的镜子里更清楚地看到了这一切。一条腿被止水抬在臂弯里，高高向上抬起，脚趾因为刺激而向内莲花一般地蜷起。

更多的润滑液被挤了进去，袒露出的嫩红色的肉穴潮湿又柔软，被插入其中的两根手指拨动着，每一次进出都会轻微地挤出一点透明的黏液出来，就像被挤压的新鲜的果肉。

他在镜子里看着止水，止水也从镜子里望着他，之后那两根戏弄着他的手指拔出，被蒙上安全套的震动棒取而代之，缓缓地破开了他的身体。

 

夹紧点儿。止水说，拍打着他的屁股，外部肌肉的抖动带动了里面正在疯狂震颤的机械。他夹紧了腿，如同第一次穿上高跟鞋的姑娘一样举步维艰。

卧室离客厅仅仅只有几步距离，毕竟他们负担不起更大的房子，可是鼬走了很久，止水一直跟在他边上，保护着他，欣赏着他。之后，止水坐在了沙发上，鼬则是坐在了一边的地毯上，额头紧紧抵着止水的膝盖。

潮湿的痕迹遍布整个身躯，从肩膀到腹股沟。巨大的震动棒在他的体内剧烈震动着，稍加活动几乎能从腹部看见顶端凸出的形状。膨大的底部彻底塞住了他的肛口，在长长的羊毛表面上拖曳出波纹，搔着他的臀部与大腿内侧。

电视在他们面前响着，声音调的比往常更大一些，所有粘腻的潮湿的机械的声响全部混杂入罐头笑声与叮叮当当的配乐里。控制器被拿在止水手里——两个都是，有时候他会那用遥控器毫无必要地调整着音量，大一点——不，还是小一些吧——不，还是最初的那样最好不过。

有时候则是拿着另一个遥控器。

止水似乎很无聊，他总是在把玩着那个颜色暧昧的小玩具，手指在环状的控制圈上无序地滑动。先是一点点调大，又调小，在那些始于身体内部的震颤归于平息后又猛地按到最大档。

他的手掌几次在地板上蜷成拳，又克制着再次摊平。膝盖隔着地毯感受到了地板的纹路。疼痛混杂着麻木，他的身体被人工制造的橡胶与电动马达操弄着。

电视屏幕上的色彩变得模糊，之前在那上面行走、微笑、说笑的小人们突然停了下来，这一集结束了。鼬射了出来，粘糊糊的精液有一半挂在了身上。止水在他边上几乎是慈爱地摸了摸他因为出汗再次变湿的发顶，鼬将自己的脸埋在了止水的裤子上，粗糙的纤维摩挲着因为无声的哭泣而变得敏感易痛的眼皮。

“止水，我——”

他开口道，嗓音又低又苦，就像在锅内加热过度的焦糖，缓慢地在咽喉处结块。

“嘘——”

止水笑着回应他，他低下头，食指压在了自己的嘴唇边上。

“现在不许说话哦，小鼬。”

那根手指滑动着，将控制不住淌出唇外的涎液抹开，湿漉漉亮晶晶一片。

他出了好多汗，汗水甚至顺着垂在肩膀旁的发丝一点点流下来，。腹部、小腿、甚至下巴和脖子同样如此，湿漉漉、亮晶晶。喷溅上去的精液慢慢干涸，成为形状散漫的半透明白点。

高潮后的身体比平时更加敏感，第二集进入part B的时候鼬又射了一次，而这几乎成了他所能记得的最后一件事。

有时候止水会突然地笑出声，并用胳膊肘温柔地推推他，像是示意他看屏幕一样。

只是，电视机里放的是什么，那个在和别人争吵的女孩是叫罗莎还是玛丽，而一边站立着双手把住门框的男人又是谁。

他不知道，他不清楚。

 

不，现在不是在这儿，那个女孩走了，男人也走了，这是新的一集，却不知道究竟是哪一集。

鼬的手掌开始发抖，他依旧不知道到底发生了什么。止水有时候盯着电视笑，在幕间或者是片尾缓缓滚动的演员名单时则是低下头打量着自己。

他有时候睡着，有时候又是清醒的，身体内部一直有东西在剧烈地震动，快感让他麻木，之后是疼痛。他射不出什么东西了，流出来的玩意儿清得像水。

水在他全身蔓延，他的脸颊、脊背与脖子，甚至手掌和膝盖，都湿得像刚刚从水中打捞出来一样，他湿得像刚从水中打捞出来一样。水声在他的身体里响起，滴答滴答，搁在脚踝上的臀部下黏腻一片。

噢，天啊。他还弄脏了地毯。鼬觉得，自己说不定已经淹死在了这片海里。

 

再有意识时，是止水下次碰他的时候。

他摸着他的脸颊，他的耳廓，他的头发。止水的手自他的腋下穿过，支撑起他抖个不停的身体。

已经结束了，止水说。

鼬伸手抱住了止水的脖子，脸埋在他的肩头，止水柔软的发卷垂在他的脸侧，这让他觉得安心。鼬的膝盖被打得很开，振动棒因为重力而向下坠，嗡嗡作响的头部一路碾压了下去，却又被习惯了如此对待的肠肉下意识地吸紧挽留。

“小鼬现在还不想拿出来吗？”止水的手掌托在了振动棒的底部，没把它再次插进去，也没让它彻底掉出。

“嗯……不……”声音彻底变调了，不像是自己的声音，几乎说不出什么像样的话来，身体也不像是自己的身体。

振动棒被调到了最小档，在被缓慢地拔出身体时头部依旧碾压着身体内部。止水的动作很慢，又时进时出，鼬慢慢地晃动着腰部，顺应着这个动作。三角区耻毛早就被剃光，光溜溜的阴茎立在小腹上随着他的臀部一起摆动。

“嗯……嗯……”他痛苦地闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛垂落下来，脸上因为羞耻而露出了自我厌恶的苦笑，可是身体却只因为这么一点点抚慰而发出了难耐的声音。当那枚电动老二彻底从他身体里出来时鼬甚至疑心自己听到了暖水瓶塞拔出时才会有的轻微的“啵”声。

“小鼬的身体，已经准备好了啊……随时都可以进来。”

止水的两根手指剪刀似的朝两边撑开，勃起的阴茎慢慢地顶入了鼬的身体。

“告诉你哦，小鼬现在里面的颜色，比外面的更加鲜艳，更加红呢……”止水的手掌托着自己的身体，凑在他耳边说道

 

电视机里新一集的内容仍旧在上演。可是发生在他身上的，却似乎从来没变过。

不，也许是有变化的。

 

 

止水的，比较好。

 

END


End file.
